villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Seya
"Destruction, it is a form of Creation. Creation, it is a form of Destruction. Sustenance, it is of the greatest sin, only being equal to Abeyance. I am Destruction Incarnate, and through such trivial aberration, Creation and Destruction.. Are one. One and the same." ~Seya Seya, the All-Seeing, is the Grand Creator of multiverse's 'laws', being the true maker of The Secrets. Before the known multiverse came into existence, Seya had created other universes, each he himself destroyed, once and over again. In his goal to create a universe as a reflection of his own image. In his mind, the universes he creates must be dedicated to him, for him, and with that belief, he influences others to do his bidding. Believing that he is sitting on the Neutral line between both Light and Dark, Seya is an omnipotent being who's influenced many dangerous dilemmas, and though most of his actions are what he considers 'grey', the truth is most of his actions have dealt with dark forces. His power influenced many happenings before the creation of the multiverse, even exuding his power to creating a multiverse. Just like Tsukinode, there's a point where he is weakened, every many aoens. Personality Seya, unlike most Gods, tends to contain the emotions of the things surrounding him, with either the surrounding feelings making him into the exact same mood, or the complete opposite. An example being that when he first materialized in front of Karma, he was serious, crude, and somewhat sadistic. Though within a few seconds interval, he immediately began to scream, saying he was "scared". And when Karma told him to stop mocking her, he replied with an overly angry "Don't. Mock. Me." During his time around Evil and the gathering of other Chaotic Evil villains, Seya was shown to be completely psychotic, taking out pies, and sticks to prove whatever point he was attempting to make. This changing and spasmodic personality gives Seya an edge over almost all of his enemies in the time of battle, as it allows him to take the opportune moment to launch out a powerful attack, one of which could seriously give him an edge in battle. With this personality changing within seconds, leaving his enemies with complete confusion and on top, utter annoyance. Leaving many to believe he may be weaker than he seems, leading to the untimely demise of countless souls that thought they stood a chance to a psychotic God. In Shattered Psyche, he appears kindly and benevolent, as a father figure toward Daille, Tsukinode, and Zied. Wise beyond eons, he gives a prophecy to what shall eventually become of each of his children; and he eventually meets Fortuna, of whom he forms a great and quick friendship with. History Rework in progress Powers As Seya, he has all of the Seya powers, each one contains his name in each, and each are very dangerous. They are as follows: *Seya's Shadow - Seya's ability to become intangible *Seya's Syzygy - Seya's ability to make shadow versions of others *Seya's Serena - Seya's ability to manipulate time and space *Imperium Recto Plans As crazy and convoluted Seya is, his plans of taking over and forcing a universe to reflect him as an image of himself, he won't be hesitant to slaughter anyone in his way. As such, he will go to any lengths to get what he wants, because what Seya wants, Seya gets; as such, his plans for multiverse domination are: #Infiltrate Universe #Destroy certain aspects of said multiverse #Corrupt certain individuals with the Black Crystal #Cause civilizations to question their God/Show his way is better #Destroy any opposition #Amplify his power over conquered civilizations #Destroy said civilzations and create new ones of his own creation #Repeat steps 3-6 #After civilizations are destroyed/changed, Seya shall use his strength to destroy the God controlling that multiverse #Conglomerate universe with his own #Repeat steps 1-10 This simple list is as per usual for Seya's idea of destroying a multiverse and replacing it's God with him, thus making him a leader of said places. Sadly, many Gods do not take notice of him right away, and that is a major factor that leads to their own destruction. In a nut shell, Seya wants to rid The Multiverse of the other Gods, effectively making him the only God left. As such, his plans have been thwarted many times over, leaving him with few ideas, and may begin to act out more often than not. Trivia *Seya has caused many wars and forces of destruction indirectly, but his methods of doing so are as if he did it all by himself. *Seya means "All-Seeing". *Seya plans at some time to awaken The Omega. *Seya has shown abilities to make a multiverse out of a living being. *Seya does enjoy questionnaires, card games, and chess. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Evil-Aligned Characters Category:Godheads Category:Abstract Category:Character Category:Conquerors Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Manipulators Category:Major Antagonists Category:Immortal Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Creators Category:Fiends Category:Monsters